Forgotten
by FirstFandomFangirl
Summary: When Jay accidently sends Morro back to the Cursed Realm, the Master of Wind is caught in a rockslide and loses his memory. Short summary for a short story. Takes place after my other story, Return to the Cursed Realm, read that first if you want to understand this at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! This started out as a one-shot but got waaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer, sooo... I made it a story! :D Well, have fun.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"GOTCHA NOW!" Tellen yelled as he and Anna burst into the training room. Distracted, Jay barely ducked a swipe from Kai's sword.

"Hey! What are you doing here, kids? We're working!" the blue ninja yelled as the two skidded to a halt next to the training mat.

"Anna stole my robot." Tellen replied, pointing at the younger girl accusingly as she hid something behind her back.

"Anna, please return Tellen's robot." Zane spoke up from where he was sitting beside Cole and Morro. Anna grudgingly handed Tellen a toy, that the older boy happily ran off with.

"What's going on?" Anna asked, plopping down on the floor next to Indigo.

"Kai and Jay are sparring. Nothing much." Indigo replied as Jay swung his nunchucks at Kai, almost hitting him but missing as the red ninja jumped back just in time.

"Where's Lloyd?" Anna asked, glancing around the room for any sign of the green ninja.

"In his room." Morro replied, "Reading a book. He was fighting Indigo a few minutes ago and she stole his energy, so he's taking a break." he gave Indigo an admiring smile that she returned.

"Roight." Anna said in a fake southern accent. "Go Kai!" she cheered, turning back towards the fighters.

"Heyeyey! Cheering isn't allowed!" Jay complained, blocking a strike from Kai.

"Even if it's for you?" Nya asked with a smirk.

"Well, maybe." Jay grinned.

"Go Jay!" Nya called, pumping her fist in the air.

"My own sister betrays me?!" Kai groaned in mock horror. "Oh the humanity!" he whacked Jay with the flat of his blade, sending the blue ninja sprawling to the floor.

"Hey! No fair! Nya distracted me!" Jay complained, lying limply on the ground.

"Oh, well, I guess you didn't betray me after all." Kai said with a laugh.

"You look good like that, Jay!" Cole called over. Jay glared at him, sitting up and, after picking up a training sword from next to him, threw it at Cole. The ghost ninja smirked as it passed through him harmlessly, picking up a wooden shuriken and throwing it back. Jay dodged and threw a piece of wood from a splintered sword at Cole, who threw something at him, over and over and over again. Unfortunately, Jay wasn't always looking at what he threw. Specifically, a glass of water. Jay yelped when he realized what he had thrown, but it was too late. Cole's eyes widened as the dangerous projectile flew towards him, and he dodged to the side. The cup hit the wall and, before anyone could react, its contents splashed over Morro, who vanished in a puff of green smoke. The occupants of the room sat there in stunned silence for a few moments before Jay whispered,

"I'm so hooped."

"I'm telling Lloyd!" Indigo exclaimed, jumping to her feet and dashing out of the room. Jay quickly ran after her, hoping to plead his case to Lloyd before the green ninja was too mad at him.

Forgotten

Morro opened his eyes slowly, blinking a couple of times as he sat up. He was in the Cursed Realm. In Prison Mountain. How did he get here? Oh, right. Jay killed him. Idiot. He stumbled to his feet, the burning feeling of water yet to wear off, and glanced around. Now he had to get out of here again. At least this time he could fly directly to the mountain with the portal on his dragon. So it shouldn't take too long to escape. Once he got out of these tunnels, of course. Morro looked back and forth, trying to get his bearings. He didn't recognize this part of the mountain. Oh well. If he started walking, he was sure to get to someplace useful eventually. He chose the left path and started walking. A few seconds afterward, though, a tremor rocked the mountain and he stopped, frowning. This mountain was very old, and was probably getting unstable. He hoped that the ground wouldn't— he froze as he heard a menacing _crack_ above his head, and looked up in alarm to see a shower of large chunks of rock falling rapidly towards him from the ceiling high above. Before he could escape, the rocks hit him and he blacked out.

Forgotten

"It was an accident!" Jay yelled, bursting through Lloyd's door and startling the blond teenager, who was lying on his bed. Lloyd slowly lowered his book, looking at the blue ninja in confusion.

" _What_ was an accident?" he asked as Jay glanced around the room.

"Just a moment." Jay tapped his foot on the floor a few times. "She'll be here any—"

"Lloyd! Jay killed Morro!" Indigo shouted as she ran through the wall.

"You _what_?!" Lloyd spun to face Jay, glaring at him angrily.

"Eheheh, he's not _dead_ , per se, just back in the Cursed Realm!" the red-haired ninja coughed. "Cole and I were throwing things at each other and I accidently threw Kai's glass of water and it hit Morro so... yeah. H-he knows his way back, right? He'll be back in a couple days. I'm sure." Jay coughed again, Indigo and Lloyd's glares making him uncomfortable. "Sorry.

"It's okay." Lloyd sighed, running a hand down his face. "You're right. I'm sure he's fine. Although he is going to be really mad at you when he gets back."

"It's _not_ okay." Indigo muttered, looking at the floor. Lloyd got off his bed and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. Well, almost. It went through her, but she seemed to appreciate the gesture.

"He'll be back." Lloyd promised. "If he's not back in a few days, we can have Clouse make a portal to the Cursed Realm for us. Okay?" Indigo nodded. Jay quietly slipped out of the room, and Indigo followed a few moments later after mumbling something about hiding in her room with Daggerclaws. Lloyd sat back down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He was sure Morro would be okay, but he still felt like something was wrong. It was probably nothing. After a few moments, he went back to reading his books, the worrisome feelings shoved the the back of his mind.

Forgotten

Bansha floated through the corridors of Prison Mountain, doing her daily patrol of the area. She frowned as she passed another pile of rocks on the ground. The mountain was getting more and more unstable. She would have to talk to Soul Archer about building some supports or something. As she was about to turn the corner, she paused. Something was different about those rocks back there. Backing up, she took a closer look and realized that there was someone lying under the rocks, mostly buried. All she could see of them was part of their face and straight, black hair. Was that... Morro? Bansha hissed quietly. What was he doing here? He must have gotten killed, then gotten caught in a rockslide. She lifted one of the rocks away, setting it beside the rest. It was Morro, alright. He was unconscious, but his face showed that he was in pain. Slowly, she moved the rest of the rocks off him, one by one. His leg was bent at an odd angle. Was it even possible for a ghost to break a bone? Apparently. She floated back a step, contemplating what to do with him. It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him here. He might escape when he awoke, despite his apparent injury. He could always fly, on his dragon or with wind, after all. Probably best to take him back to Soul Archer's base in Minyeng, where he could rot in prison. Just then, Morro's eyelids fluttered, signalling that he was about to wake up. Bansha floated backwards a few paces, yanking her sword out of its sheath and holding it up in an attack stance. She could probably subdue him in his weakened state. Maybe. Unless he slammed her against a wall or something and knocked her out before she could even attack. Well, maybe she could knock him out again. Hopefully. Morro's eyes opened and he blinked a few times before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing as he did so. He stared into space, not seeming to notice her presence. Bansha solidified her tail into legs, dropping about an inch to the floor and creating a barely-audible _tap_. It got his attention, though, and he looked up, startled. Instead of attacking, like she'd excepted, or even just looking angry, the wind master shrank back against the wall, his eyes widening with fear as he focused on her sword. She frowned, narrowing her eyes. This was strange behavior for him.

"Who are you?" Bansha blinked at Morro's slightly-shaking voice. That was even stranger. He didn't remember her? Or was he just pretending?

"I'm... Bansha." she lowered her sword slightly, since it seemed to be scaring him. "What is your name?"

"I..." Morro lowered his gaze to the ground, a confused look on his face. "I-I don't know."

"Hmm." Bansha let her sword dangle at her side. If he was acting, he was doing a very good job of it. Maybe...

"Does the name "Indigo" mean anything to you?" she asked. He looked back up at her, meeting her eyes for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"No. Should it?" the scared look in his eyes was mostly gone. He must not have forgotten the danger of weapons.

"...no. Do you remember anything at all?" Bansha asked, sliding her sword back into its sheath. She was convinced now that he was telling the truth.

"I remember... a blond-haired boy. But I don't know his name. And another person. A man. He has blond hair too. I don't remember his name either." Morro replied. Lloyd, the green ninja, must be the boy. But who was the man? Maybe Wu. Bansha frowned. What did she do with Morro now? He was injured, and barely remembered a thing. She couldn't lock him in jail now. He, in a sense, was innocent. He had violated the law, but didn't know it.

"Your name," she said after a few moments. "is Morro."

"Morro." he repeated quietly. "You know me?"

"Well... sort of." Bansha averted her gaze. She would avoid telling him about her past if she could. He would most likely become their enemy again. "Not well."

"Oh..." he murmured. Bracing himself on a handhold on the wall, he rose to his feet slowly, wincing as he tried to put weight on his right leg. "I-I think I hurt my leg."

"You did. Don't try to walk on it." Bansha stepped over next to him. "Put your arm around me." she instructed. He put his arm around her shoulders and she did the same, supporting him with one arm. "Come. We'll go back to my... home." she instructed. He nodded and the two slowly, carefully, made their way out of the mountain, down the stairs, and back to Soul Archer's base.

Forgotten

"He has to be locked up."

"No!" Bansha argued.

"He violated the laws of the Cursed Realm by allying himself with those humans." Soul Archer folded his arms. "It is law that he be imprisoned."

" _You_ allied yourself with a human." she pointed out. "And besides, he doesn't remember any of that. He doesn't remember _anything_. It would be unfair to sentence him for crimes that he didn't know he did."

"I am working with Chen for the good of all of us." he growled. "To get us out of this cursed place. No pun intended. What makes you so sure he did lose his memory, anyway? How do you know he's not just pretending?" he demanded.

"His behavior, for one." Bansha turned to look at Morro, who was sitting against the wall on the far side of the room, staring into space with his eyes half closed. "He's shown no malice around me at all. He even seemed afraid of me when I found him. And you know how much he used to hate me. And I mentioned his girlfriend's name to him. He didn't react. Remember how crazy he was over her when they were imprisoned here?" Soul Archer simply stared at her. She frowned. "Look, Archer, he's confused and injured. Someone needs to help him. Don't you care at all?" He was silent for a few long seconds.

"The people will insist that he is locked up." he said at last.

"Then we must protect him." she said stubbornly. Soul Archer sighed.

"If we must. Tell Ghoultar and Wrayth. But no one else." he instructed. "They are the only ones I trust." Bansha nodded, started to turn away. "And Bansha?" she paused and turned back at the sound of her superior's voice. "Keep him well hidden. If word gets out that he's here, We could all be in a very bad situation." he nodded at the master of wind. "Including him."

"Right." she nodded again and floated across the room to Morro, who looked up at her as she approached.

"Come with me." she said quietly, holding out a hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet, supporting him with an arm across his back. Bansha led him to a deserted storeroom with some large crates lying around, leading him to the back. "Stay here." she instructed. "We can't let anyone find you, alright? I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Morro let go of her, limping over to one of the crates and sinking to the ground next to it and looking up at her. Maybe it was wrong, but she was glad he had been caught in that rockslide. He was so... innocent, now. And trusting. Despite the fact that she had hated him with a passion for the last couple of months, she felt very... protective of him, now. Maybe she felt sorry for him. Bansha turned and floated back to the doorway, glancing back to see Morro still watching her before leaving the room and shutting the door. Now to find Ghoultar and Wrayth...

* * *

 **Jay: Ninjago's resident idiot. (sorry Jay fans)**

 **~FFF**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I should be writing but I watch Steven Universe instead.**

 **Review Replies(I'm just gonna reply to the ones from the one-shots cause it might be a little while till I update that):**

 **Samantha: Yeeaaahhh... I'm not gonna start it till I get a basic plotline, though.**

 **KRR: I locked Jay in the closet. Now he can't kill anyone. ^ ^ Anyway. Poor Kayson. Can't catch a break. As for Jake. GOOD RIDDANCE- I mean, poor guy. :( Eheheheheheheh...**

 **Petal: Lol no treasure... Oh dear. :( I hope Ghost Queen gets better. I've seen longer. ;)**

 **Angel: Jay pushed Jake down the stairs. Guess I don't need her. Heheh. She can continue beating up the Overlord now. ^ ^ Yeah, I hate it when good fanfics get ended. -_- So what would you call MorroXIndigo?**

 **Leb: Aww, thanks. :) 800 pages? That's a lot. 0.o I'm homeschooled, so I rarely have to do essays. I actually had to do one this week, and I did it in about 20 minutes by talking about some stuff and then making the text bigger until it was long enough... it didn't count. lol. Hey, you can't blame me for wanting to finish it quickly so I could work on my fanfictions. Heh. That quote from Jay is awesome. ^ ^ I would rather have Garmadon be my teacher, because Wu's... I dunno. I just like Garmadon a lot more. ;) Thanks for the encouragement!**

 **Nurse Medusa: Lloyd's funny. ;D That's true. Hmm... Yeah, I love writing hurt/comfort, but it's nice to write something less intense from time to time. And yeah, that request would be fun to write. ;)**

 **Count Raptor: It wasn't math, it was something similar though. When I do math it bores me so much that I almost fall asleep. And my mom wonders why she sometimes finds me lying on the floor next to the computer... xD What does Requiem mean? And, as for After the Cursed Realm, I don't think that would fit because I'm planning to write a third book after this next one.**

 **Energy: Wow, a lot of you guests are friends with Petal. xD I wonder what Morro was doing... ELEMENTAL VAMPIRE EEP**

 **A Mayor of Ninjago City: Glad it made you laugh. ;D**

 **I would answer the reviews that were actually for this, but I'm almost out of time. :c**

* * *

Chapter 2

Morro watched Bansha silently until the door closed and she was out of sight. He sat against the wall for a few moments before her last words played through his mind again. _"We can't let anyone find you."_ he wasn't very well hidden here. He should find a better place. Bracing his hands against the wall behind him, he carefully raised himself to his feet. Glancing around, he soon spotted a large box in a corner with a gap between it and the wall. He could hide there. Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain in his leg, Morro limped slowly across the twenty-foot distance to the box, almost collapsing to the ground when he reached it. He carefully pushed himself into the small space and leaned against the wall. No one would find him here. Hopefully. Morro closed his eyes and concentrated as he tried to remember something – anything – about his past. The first image he saw was of that blond boy with the green eyes. He was in a dim room, a coil of bronze wrapped around his waist. He was struggling, and looked angry and scared. Of what? Morro didn't remember. His other memory of the boy was better. The boy was holding an apple in an outstretched hand in front of him, a soft smile on his face. He looked a bit nervous, but nowhere near as frightened as he had been in the first memory. And then there was that other man. In that image, he was watching Morro from about ten feet away, and seemed to be standing in an open gate. Who were they? And who was the girl? Morro turned to his last memory, an image of a girl with black hair and dark eyes in a grey room. She was shackled to the wall with black chains, and seemed to be right next to him. Her face was tearstained, but she was smiling. Was she "Indigo", maybe? He hadn't told Bansha about this because, in all honesty, he didn't entirely trust her. He was very grateful that she had helped him and brought him here to safety, but the other things she had done confused him. When he had first awoken, she looked ready to attack him. Once she learned he didn't remember anything, though, she had helped him instead. Had he been some sort of criminal? And why had she asked if he recognized the name "Indigo" if he wasn't supposed to know anyone by that name? That's why he hadn't told her about that memory. She seemed to be hiding something from him.

Morro opened his eyes and shivered at the cold temperature of the room. He started to pull his knees up to his chest, but hissed softly as a jolt of pain went through him and let his legs go limp. When was Bansha coming back? He felt like he had been alone for hours. His breathing quickened as the walls seemed to close in around him, and he scrambled out of his hiding place into a beam of light that shone from the lone window. Morro shuddered and stared at the floor. He felt cold and scared, and he didn't know why. He hated the fact that his mind was a blank slate. He hated the fact that Bansha was keeping secrets from him. He hated this place. He needed to get out. Stumbling to his feet, Morro ran across the room towards the window. His leg throbbed with pain at every step, but he ignored it. When he reached the window, he only hesitated a moment before smashing it with his fist. He climbed through and dropped the short distance to the ground outside, landing on his feet. A mistake. His injured leg crumpled as soon as he hit the ground, and he barely stifled a scream as he collapsed in a heap.

Morro let out a low moan and he pressed his hands against the stone ground to keep them from shaking. Why had he done that? Someone was going to find him. Still shaking, he looked around the alley he had fallen into. No one was nearby. Except... Morro looked up to his right to see a tiny orange shape hovering about fifteen feet in the air. What was that? It looked like some sort of fiery ghost. It floated closer and Morro saw that it was, indeed, a ghost. A... skreemer. That's what it was called. It was almost close enough for him to touch it now. Then it started floating away. Morro lifted one hand and reached towards the ghost. It stopped, turning back to him. Morro's eyes closed of their own accord and he forced them open. The pain in his leg was making it hard to think. The skreemer floated closer to him, then away, then looked back at him again. He needed to follow it. But he could barely walk...

Gingerly, Morro stretched out his injured leg, hissing at the pain. It was bruised and was bent slightly the wrong way, but it didn't look that bad. Definitely broken, though. What did you do with a broken bone? It took a few moments for him to remember. Morro glanced around the alley he lay in for a few moments before the fiery skreemer floated down to the ground above a metal rod. It was exactly what he needed. The skreemer was helping him? Huh. Morro reached over and took the rod, hesitantly nodding to the ghost in thanks. He set it next to his leg, and, after a few moments, ripped a strip of cloth from the already-tattered shirt he was wearing, tying it around his leg and attaching it to the rod. Ripping another strip off his shirt, he tied it around his leg farther down tightly. There. With his leg sufficiently splinted, he gingerly got to his feet, keeping most of his weight on his left leg. Carefully, he took a step forward. To his relief, the pain wasn't so bad now. Gaining confidence, Morro approached the flaming ghost, which floated a little farther away whenever he got close. He followed the ghost out of the alley and through the town, farther and farther away until the town was out of sight.

Forgotten

Bansha opened the door to the storeroom and was met with only silence. She had searched the entire base and part of the village, but, to her annoyance, she had found no sign of either Ghoultar or Wrayth. She had decided to check on Morro before looking for them further. Bansha floated into the room slowly, glancing back and forth for any sign of the master of wind.

"Morro?" she called quietly. No answer. Had he fallen asleep, maybe? She approached the back of the room where she's left him and looked around with a frown. Where did he go? She felt a breeze blow past her and turned. Maybe Morro had discovered his wind- her thought broke off and she hissed when she realized the window was broken. Floating over hurriedly, she examined the jagged window frame. The broken glass was on the outside, which meant the window had been smashed from the inside. Had Morro broken it? Why? Maybe someone had come in and seen him, and he had broken the window to escape. Bansha, after solidifying her less-maneuverable tail into legs, climbed through the window, avoiding the broken glass that still clung to the frame. She dropped to the ground outside and glanced back and forth in the alley. After a brief examination, she found a shred of dark green fabric speared on the point of one of the shards of glass. The exact color of Morro's clothing. He had been here, alright. But where had he gone? Straightening up, she felt a tinge of worry as she looked both ways down the alley again. Soul Archer would be upset to hear that Morro was missing. And besides, the wind master was injured. How had he run, anyway? When she left him, he could barely walk. Suddenly, a mark on the ground caught her eye and she looked closer. A faint trail of footprints ran along the dirt and dust that lay on the ground, and she knew immediately that they were Morro's, due to the right leg being all but dragged behind the other. There were no other footprints, though. But that didn't mean anything. Morro couldn't transform his legs into a tail due to his injury, but anyone pursuing him could easily. After a moment, Bansha turned and followed Morro's tracks out of the alley.

Forgotten

Morro followed the skreemer for hours, his injured leg throbbing with every step. He didn't know where it was leading him, but every time he stopped or fell behind it would wait for him, so he kept following it. He was in a forest now, and was limping down a gradual slope. It was easier to run now, since he could use the trees to help catch his balance, but his injured leg frequently caught on plants and sticks, making him trip. Just when he felt like if he ran another step he would collapse, he saw the skreemer stop in a small clearing ahead. He finally caught up to the ghost and found the flaming creature hovering over a wide pit in the ground. It was filled with some sort of dark substance that vibrated slightly. Morro eased himself to the ground next the the pit, staring at the... thing. Cautiously, he reached out and touched it. It burned him. With a hiss of pain, Morro yanked his hand back. What _was_ that? A memory surfaced in his brain. Water. Water hurt ghosts. Shaking his hand off, Morro edged away from the pool. He looked up at the skreemer, which was watching him patiently. What did it want him to do? Suddenly, a crack resounded through the woods behind him, and he spun around to see a tall ghost hovering just inside the clearing. His clothes resembled Bansha's, but this ghost had a face like a skull and wielded a scythe. And it looked mad.

"MORRO!" the ghost bellowed, making Morro scramble backwards in fear. "You made great mistake in coming back to Cursed Realm! Now you PAY!" Morro got to his feet unsteadily as the ghost approached, turning and running for the cover of the trees. Unfortunately, his leg caught a branch and he tripped, falling to the mossy ground. The ghost swung his scythe towards him and Morro rolled out of the way just in time. The blade whizzed past him and he tried to get to his feet, but the handle of the scythe stuck him in the side of the head, sending him back to the ground as stars flashed in front of his eyes. So _that_ 's what Bansha meant about staying hidden, he thought as there was another crack to his head. Blackness encroached on his vision and he knew nothing more.

Forgotten

Ghoultar smirked proudly as Morro went limp on the ground. Good. Now Ghoultar could take him back to Soul Archer. Maybe Ghoultar would get a reward. As Ghoultar slid his scythe back into the sheath on his back, Ghoultar wondered how he was going to get Morro back to the base. He was, after all, unconscious. Maybe Ghoultar could drag him back. Reaching down, the scythe master grabbed Morro's leg and started to pull, but the smaller ghost jerked violently with a small cry of pain, ripping his leg out of Ghoultar's grip. It was only then that Ghoultar noticed the strange contraption attached to Morro's leg. It looked like he'd been hurt. That explains why he hadn't attacked. Ghoultar heard a rustle and turned around to see what it was. Maybe it was that fire spirit. Strange, it was gone now. But just as he thought that, the fire spirit floated out of the trees and, to Ghoultar's surprise, Bansha was right behind it. Her eyes widened at the sight of Morro on the ground, and she ran over to him, kneeling down next to him and shaking his arm gently. Ghoultar was confused. Why did Bansha care about Morro? After Bansha seemed satisfied that Morro was alright, she straightened up and glared at Ghoultar.

"What are you doing here?! I've been looking all over for you!" she demanded.

"Ghoultar was patrolling base and saw Morro running into woods." Ghoultar replied slowly. "Ghoultar found Morro here and fought him, and knocked him out." Bansha sighed deeply, turning back to Morro. Carefully, she ran her hand along his injured leg, pressing in various places. He jerked slightly and she frowned. "...should Ghoultar not fight Morro?" Ghoultar asked in confusion.

"He's lost his memory. He hardly remembers anything." Bansha replied. "No, you shouldn't fight him." Ghoultar stared into space for a few moments before her words sunk in.

"Morro doesn't remember ninja?" he asked in surprise.

"He remembers the green ninja, a little. But not his name or who he is. Morro didn't even know his own name when I found him." Bansha murmured, running a finger along the rod that was tied to Morro's leg. "Was someone chasing him?" she asked, turning back to Ghoultar, who shook his head.

"Ghoultar see no one. Morro was following fire spirit." Bansha nodded slowly.

"I followed the same spirit here. I believe it was trying to warn us of this." Bansha nodded towards the pit full of water. "I hope Morro didn't touch it." Gently, Bansha slid her hands underneath Morro, who moaned softly as she picked him up. "You can't tell anyone about him. Is that clear?" she shot a withering glance at Ghoultar. "And if you see Wrayth, tell him to find me. I need to talk to him."

"Ghoultar will do as you say." Ghoultar nodded.

"Good. Now follow me back to base." Bansha straightened up to her full height, which was a couple inches shorter than Ghoultar. "And inform Soul Archer about the water. I need to take care of Morro." Ghoultar nodded and followed her as she floated away into the woods.

* * *

 **Apparently no one told Morro you shouldn't run around with a broken leg. Or maybe they did and he just forgot. It's not unlikely.**

 **Me: *writes a bunch of Forgotten* I should write some of those one-shot requests that are piling up.  
** **Me: ...  
** **Me: ...  
Me: ...I can't remember any of them.  
Me: *writes more of Forgotten***

 **So yeah, I have a bunch of it written on paper that I really need to type in. But I'm so busy with end-of-the-year school and christmas shopping for my 8 siblings plus the ninja, so... *cough* sorry I'm not updating as much as I used to. ;_;**

 **~FFF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Lloyd here. FFF is unfortunately NOT back yet, since her computer still doesn't have internet, but she managed to move this over to my computer so I could post this for her. However, this does mean no review replies. Sorry. I did want to give a shout out to Windy, though, because FFF says she needs some encouragement. We're all praying for you here. No one DESERVES God's help, we're all sinners, but he gives it to us freely. All of us. I hope this helped.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Morro woke up in a cold room, lying on something soft. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim light, noticing the stone ceiling as he did so. He wasn't in the woods anymore. His last memory was of that tall ghost knocking him out. Was he... in prison? This thought woke him up the rest of the way, and he struggled into a sitting position. He regretted it when his head was wracked with pain, and he hissed sharply, clutching his head with one hand and squeezing his eyes shut. When the pain subsided, he cautiously opened his eyes to see a small room with a desk and a dresser, on which rested a lighted candle. Not a prison cell, which was a relief. It looked like a bedroom. He looked down to see a bed underneath him, and a course blanket draped over him. Definitely a bedroom. How had he gotten here? The ghost who attacked him wouldn't have done this. Maybe Bansha, or the other ghost with the bow had found him. Morro gently pulled the blanket off him to look at his injured leg. The hasty splint he had made was gone, replaced by a better one made of metal and wood. Just then, the door squeaked and he looked up to see Bansha float through the doorway.

"You're awake." she said, sounding relieved. "Good. I was afraid Ghoultar had injured you more than we had realized. How do you feel?"

"...my head hurts if I move it..." he paused, wincing as talking made his head hurt as well. "...and when I talk."

"Then don't talk." Bansha floated over, stopping next to the bed. "Does your leg hurt?" he shook his head slightly, enough so that the pain it caused was bearable.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"I said, "don't talk"." she shot him an exasperated look. "I followed a fire spirit into the forest and found Ghoultar and you next to a pool of water. Do you remember that?"

"Yes." before she could rebuke him for talking again, he added softly, "It hurts more to nod than to talk."

"Ah. Well, alright then." she nodded. "I told Ghoultar about your memory loss and he agreed not to attack you. Then I brought you back here. You've been asleep for a little more than three days."

"Oh..." Morro looked down at the bed. "But why did he attack me in the first place? What does losing my memory have to do with anything? Was I a criminal of some sort? What is- agh!" he clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes as a sharp pain hit him. He felt Bansha's hands push him down gently until he was lying down again and the pain subsided.

"Calm down." she ordered as he opened his eyes a slit. "I'll try to answer your questions. Just lie still."

"Alright." he murmured.

"You told me you remembered a boy with blond hair. Did he wear green?"

"Yes."

"In Ninjago, he is known as the Green Ninja." Green ninja. Something clicked in his mind and he closed his eyes.

 _"This is the prophecy of the Green Ninja." Sensei unrolled a scroll on the table in front of him. "It says, "One ninja will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja"."_

 _"Others?" Morro asked. "I thought I was the only one."_

 _"You yourself are not yet a true ninja." Sensei smiled kindly. "You still have more training to be done."_

 _"Why did you show me this?" the young boy stood on tiptoes in order to see the parchment._

 _"Because I think the prophecy may be referring to you._ You _might be the green ninja."_

 _"I'm sorry. Destiny has spoken."_

 _"Then I refuse to listen! I AM the green ninja! You made me believe!"_

 _"You're no green ninja... the green ninja would never need to lie..."_

Morro grimaced as memories assaulted his mind. Sometimes he heard his own voice, sometimes a deeper one, once a lighter, younger one.

"Morro? Are you alright?" Bansha's words cut through the voices and he opened his eyes to see her sitting on the bed next to him, her hood pulled back on her shoulders. She had long, straight, black hair, that came down a couple inches past her shoulders. She was quite pretty, despite her blank, pale green eyes. "Morro?"

"I-I'm fine. The words "green ninja" made me remember something." she looked surprised.

"Remember what?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm. It was only then that he noticed his hands were shaking.

"Voices, images..." he paused. "What is his name?"

"Who?"

"The blond boy. The green ninja."

"Oh. Um..." she hesitated for a moment. "Lloyd." Lloyd. That name was familiar.

 _"How it works is you'll hand over the Realm Crystal, or say goodbye to your friend!"_

 _"Ungh... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop him..."_

 _"If you have a bone to pick with me, can't we discuss this_ without _weapons?"_

 _"You could never do it alone, could you Lloyd? Weak! Need others! I, I need no one!"_

"Morro!" he felt Bansha squeeze his arm, but he ignored her, pulling his arm away and clutching his head as he tried to control the images that flashed in front of his eyes.

Forgotten

Indigo sat on her bed with her legs crossed, staring down at the book on her lap. When the elders of the monastery heard that she had grown up on the streets, Misako had insisted that she get some sort of education. And so, here she was. Doing math. With a sigh, she scratched a number onto the paper with a pencil and looked up from the book out the window, where a light, grey rain was falling. Normally she loved the rain, and dreary days like this would cheer her up, but not today. She was worried about Morro. It had been almost five full days since he had been sent back to the Cursed Realm, and, despite Lloyd's insistence that her boyfriend was fine, she could tell that he was worried too. She stared at the horizon in the distance, wishing that Morro would appear walking up the path to the monastery. That wasn't realistic, though. It was raining. Even if he was almost here, he would take shelter somewhere. Indigo stared out the window for a few moments longer before angrily throwing her pencil across the room. The eraser hit the wall and bounced off, the pencil clattering to the floor. She sighed and looked back at her book, not wanting to bother going across the room to get it. A moment later, she heard a soft _thump_ to her left and turned to see Daggerclaws standing next to her, the pencil in his mouth. He dropped it before saying,

 _"Wow, You sure have been cranky lately."_ he remarked, flipping his tail.

"Thanks for the observation." she muttered in reply.

 _"What's bugging you?"_

"Morro hasn't come back." she said, playing with the pencil absent-mindedly.

 _"Oh._ Him _."_ Daggerclaws flicked his tail with a huff. _"It's fine with me if he extends his stay."_

"Why do you say that?" she frowned.

 _"He stole my best friend. Nasty ghost."_

"You're _jealous?!_ "

 _"I guess you could say that. Not only that, but if he hurts you, I can't claw his face off. 'Cause he's a ghost."_ that made her smile.

"Morro wouldn't hurt me, silly furball."

 _"Was that supposed to be an insult?"_

"Not really."

 _"Good."_ They were silent for a few moments before Indigo spoke up again.

"Hey Daggerclaws?"

 _"Yeah?"_

"What's 9 X 6?"

 _"96."_

"That doesn't sound right."

 _"I was wondering if you'd catch that. 54."_

"Gee, thanks." she wrote it into the book. "If I get a bad grade, I'm blaming you."

 _"Grades are overrated."_

"Says the cat that never did any school."

 _"Knowledge is overrated."_ Indigo just rolled her eyes at that, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. God, please let Morro be alright...

Forgotten

Bansha watched helplessly as Morro rolled onto his side, facing the wall as he clutched his head. He said he was remembering. This was bad. If he remembered too much, he might realize that what she had been telling him was lies and would go back to being on the ninja's side. Talking about the green ninja had triggered his memories somehow. She had to be very careful what she said in the future. Morro groaned, bringing her back to the present, and she grabbed his shoulder.

"Snap out of it!" she ordered, shaking him roughly. She almost regretted it when he cried out in pain, but it had done the trick. Morro opened his eyes and lowered his hands from his head, letting out a shaky breath. "We shouldn't talk about your past." Bansha said firmly. "Not until you're stronger."

"But..." he started.

"No." she shook her head, loosening her grip on his shoulder. She stepped back an inch, frowning as he coughed weakly. She definitely shouldn't tell him anything now. She could accidentally trigger more memories, and risk that happening again.

"Bansha..." he said softly. "What's a fire spirit?" She didn't see any harm in telling him that.

"The fire spirits are sort of... guardians of the Cursed Realm. They were here when the first ghosts were banished here hundreds of years ago. They have never been known to attack or hurt anyone, but they will alert us of danger and occasionally help us if we are hurt." that reminded her. "Why were you out in the woods, instead of the storeroom where I left you?" Morro averted his eyes, focusing on his hands.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be talking." he mumbled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Make an exception." he rolled away from the wall with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

"I was hiding in the storeroom and trying to figure out the memories I had, and I... panicked."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." he corrected himself. "But I had to get out of there. So I broke the window and ended up in the alley outside. The fire spirit appeared and led me into the forest. Then... that ghost attacked." he stopped, his hands shaking slightly. Bansha remembered his reaction to her _almost_ attacking him. Ghoultar's attack must have really scared him. She remembered how he acted when he was first banished here. Cold, angry, and obsessed with revenge. Not to mention bossy and demanding. She couldn't stand him then. But even that would be preferable to this, she decided as Morro shuddered, his eyes closing. He seemed so... broken.

"His name is Ghoultar." she said after a few minutes. "Honestly, he's a moron." Morro actually smiled a bit at that. "You should get some rest." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched when she touched him, but relaxed a moment later, going limp on the bed.

"Okay." he murmured. Bansha hovered next to the bed silently, not wanting to leave him alone until he had fallen asleep. After all, the last time she had done that he had been attacked by Ghoultar. There was one good side to his injury, though. Now that he was confined to bed, he couldn't run off. Still. She stayed by his bed, her hand still on his shoulder, until his breathing was even. Then she quietly left the room to let him sleep.

* * *

 **Well that was interesting... I didn't know Indigo could literally TALK to cats. Cough. Anyway. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Lloyd Garmadon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. It's Lloyd again. FFF's internet is still toast. Which means no review replies again. But thanks for reviewing, everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _Morro lay back against the cold, stone wall, watching Indigo sleep peacefully. He wasn't sure what that "Tara" girl was doing when he caught her, but it wasn't looking for food. He'd thought he saw a flash of light off of metal, right before he startled her. A knife, maybe. Whatever the case, he was determined to keep an eye on her so she didn't try anything. He would simply have to stay awake all night. But his mind nagged at him, telling him that he had to sleep sometime. He would have to tell someone about his suspicions. But he pushed those thoughts aside, telling himself that he could do just fine on his own. For hours, he sat against the wall, watching Indigo sleep and listening to Tara muttering in her corner. He tried to stay awake, but the darkness was so peaceful, he could barely keep his eyes open..._

 _Morro's eyes snapped open. He realized that he had fallen asleep and quickly turned to where Tara was lying on her rock. Seeing her motionless, he turned to Indigo, who had changed positions but was still sleeping peacefully. Wait. What was he doing here? What was going on? Oh. This must be a dream. He looked around the cavern, which was almost pitch black. He recognized this place. Was this a memory? Why was he supposed to be staying awake again? He didn't remember. Glancing around the room, he saw a few backpacks on the floor in the greenish light cast from his ghostly form. There were a few people lying around too. Slowly, Morro got to his feet, relieved to discover that neither his leg nor his head hurt. One of the benefits of being asleep. He looked back down at Indigo for a moment. For some reason, he didn't want to leave her alone. It didn't seem safe. But what would she be in danger from? The answer hovered at the back of his mind, just out of reach. It was very frustrating. Finally, he gave up and left her side, walking across the cave and taking note of the people asleep on the ground. One of them was the blond-haired boy- Lloyd? Yes. Morro stood there for a few moments beside Lloyd, watching the younger boy's chest rise and fall. Suddenly, he heard a soft thump behind him and spun around to see a woman with black hair kneeling beside Indigo, her face illuminated by a match in her hand. Tara. Tara looked up and met Morro's eyes, a cruel smile flashing across her face. It was only then that Morro noticed the knife, buried up to the hilt in Indigo's chest._

Forgotten

"Morro gasped as he awoke from the strange nightmare, his hand instantly going to his head as a wave of pain his him. Had that been a memory? It felt like one. But... that couldn't have really happened. He would never have left Indigo's side if he knew that Tara was a danger. That's right. That's why he was staying up with her.

"Indigo." he murmured, rolling onto his side to face the wall. Who was she? Who was Tara? Why did she want to kill her? Why was she in their camp if she wanted to kill Indigo? He groaned softly, letting his hand drop from the side of his head. Why couldn't he get dreams that _answered_ questions instead of causing more? He should go back to sleep. The sooner he healed, the sooner Bansha would explain these things to him. He had to know, before these memories drove him mad. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes, oblivious to the figure standing in the doorway as sleep overtook him once more.

Forgotten

Bansha hovered silently in the doorway of the room where Morro was sleeping. He had said Indigo's name after he woke up. That wasn't good. Was he dreaming about his memories as well? She hoped he would heal soon, so she could tell him about his past. That is, her slightly-altered version of it. Or maybe majorly-altered. Whatever. She had located Wrath after Morro had fallen asleep and told him about the wind master, stressing the fact that he shouldn't tell anyone. Once he agreed, and set off once again on his way, Bansha had gone to check on Morro, who was asleep when she had first arrived. But, as she was about to leave, he had woken up with a gasp. He had looked panicked for a split second, then calmed down. She had considered going over and seeing if he was alright, but then he said his girlfriend's name and she decided against it. He was asleep again now, and hadn't seemed to have noticed her at all. She would have to ask him about his memories, she realized, and change her story accordingly. If something didn't match up, he would know that she was lying. And then there was the problem of his friends. She wasn't sure how he had been killed and sent here, but she knew that they would come looking for him eventually. If they weren't here already, that is. She would have to do something about them. But, for now, she needed to nurse Morro back to health. Backing out of the room, Bansha shut the door quietly and floated towards the armory. Soul Archer wanted her to try out some new weapons, and now was as good a time as any. She only hoped that Morro's dreams would be about things that never really happened.

Forgotten

Lloyd was tired of waiting. It had been almost a week now since Jay had accidentally killed Morro, and the green ninja was really worried. Why hadn't he come back yet? Had he been sidetracked or injured? Maybe he had been captured by the other ghosts in the Cursed Realm. Whatever the case, Lloyd wanted him back. He missed his friend. The others were worried about him too. Jay felt really guilty about it, and Sensei sometimes stared out the window for half an hour at a time, hoping to see Morro walking up the monastery. Indigo was the worst, though. She stayed in her room almost all the time, and when she did come out, at most mealtimes, she would glare daggers at Jay the entire time, creating more tension. All this was why Lloyd was sitting in front of one of the monastery's computers, typing an email to Clouse. He knew that the dark arts master was capable of creating a portal to the Cursed Realm, which would be much quicker than going all the way to the volcano and getting lost again. After sending a request for him to come and perform the spell, Lloyd pushed his chair back, standing up and turning around to see Indigo standing a foot behind him.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping. "You startled me."

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping around the chair to stand next to her.

"No." she shot him an annoyed glance. "Do I look okay?"

"Sorry." Lloyd coughed. "I know you're worried about Morro. We all are. Including Jay."

"Jay doesn't care." she muttered.

"Yes he does." the blond ninja insisted. "He really sorry for sending him back to the Cursed Realm. He wants you to forgive him." Indigo just stared at him silently. "Look, I just sent a message to Clouse. He can make a portal to the Cursed Realm and we can go see if Morro's alright. Okay?" she nodded, almost imperceptive.

"Fine."

"And... try to forgive Jay. Please?" Lloyd put a hand on his friend's shoulder, slightly surprised to discover than it didn't go through her.

"Alright." she murmured. Then, without warning, she hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back. She needed it, he realized. After a few moments, she let go and stepped back.

"Daggerclaws doesn't like Morro." she spoke up after a moment.

"Why not?"

"He says Morro's stealing me. I think he's jealous." she giggled softly. Lloyd laughed too, mostly because it was only a couple weeks before that _he_ had been jealous of _Indigo_ for stealing _Morro_. Well, at least he wasn't alone.

"Tell him not to be silly." Lloyd said after his laughter died down. "And don't worry. We'll get Morro back soon." But even as he said this, he felt a pang of doubt. _Something's wrong_ , a voice told him in the back of his mind.

"Are you sure? You look worried." Indigo's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up to see her frowning.

"Of course I'm sure." he forced a smile onto his face. Indigo was worried enough without him dumping his worries on her. The ghost girl nodded, returning his smile before turning and leaving the room. Lloyd let his smile fade as he turned to the window, looking out at the horizon. Clouse had better come soon...

Forgotten

One of the perks of being a ghost was fast healing, and Morro was no exception. His leg healed quickly over the next few days, and so did his head. Talking no longer pained him at all, Bansha noted. He slept as often as possible, and told Bansha that he usually dreamed of a memory, the same one over and over. He had told her about it, that every time he was in the same cave with the same people. And, no matter how many times he tried to save her, Indigo was always killed right before he woke up, which seemed to frustrate him greatly. Bansha convinced him to tell her all his memories, which he did, so she could spin a suitable story to give to him as his past. He didn't know that, of course. Once she was satisfied that it was believable, she agreed to tell him about it. On the fourth day since she had tried to tell him of his memories for the first time, Bansha entered his room to find him – unsurprisingly – asleep. As she neared him, however, she noticed that his fists were clenched and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Morro." Bansha placed a hand on his arm, shaking him gently. The wind master awoke a moment later, gasping as his eyes flew open.

"That's a new one." he remarked a few moments later, shaking his head as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"New what?" she asked curiously, pulling her hand away.

"A new dream. I think it was a memory."

"Oh?" she had to hear about this. "What about?"

"I was on a bridge, with Indigo, and Lloyd, and some others. A teenager wearing blue tossed a rock over the side of the bridge and the others warned him to be careful. He insisted he was fine, then lost his balance and almost fell off. Someone caught him, though." Morro smiled ruefully. "Then the bridge – it was made of stone – began to crumble. We all ran towards the other side, and almost everyone made it. Indigo and I fell. When I hit the ground, I was unharmed, but she was... dead." So that's how she turned into a ghost, Bansha noted as he frowned. "Why does she die in all of my dreams? I don't even know who she is." he turned to Bansha, a hopeful look on his face. "Can you tell me about my past now?"

"Yes." she smiled under her mask as his eyes widened.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed. She nodded once before sitting down on the bed next to him and beginning her tale.

"I don't know what your life was like before you came here, but, about eighteen years ago, you appeared here full of anger. You wanted to get revenge on someone in Ninjago, who was apparently responsible for your banishment here." she paused to take a breath. "You convinced Soul Archer, who was General of the Cursed Realm at that point, to help you in your quest. This, in turn, put Ghoultar, Wrayth, me, and the others under your command. Back then, you were insufferable."

"Oh." Morro frowned. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Eventually, you found a way to escape, and possessed the green ninja, using his body to find an artifact called the Realm Crystal." she stopped for a moment to gauge his reaction. He was watching her silently, and showed no sign of remembering anything more. "You obtained the crystal," she continued, "and almost succeeded in cursing Ninjago, which was your plan. Unfortunately, you failed and were sent back here. You wandered around the realm for about a month before finding another way out. A permanent portal to Ninjago in the peak of a mountain. You escaped and lived in the alleys of a major city for a while before you were discovered by Lloyd. He befriended you, but for only one reason. He wanted you to lead him to his father, who was trapped here." this was where she changed things. "He tricked you into leading him and his ninja friends to the portal and into the prison where Lloyd's father was imprisoned. Along the way, you met Indigo, and you fell in love with each other."

"So _that's_ who she is..." Morro murmured, staring off into space. He was probably thinking about his memories of her. Bansha hesitated a moment longer before continuing.

"Was, I'm afraid. Lloyd killed her." Morro snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at her in shock and sorrow.

"W-what? Why?!" he demanded, anger seeping into his voice.

"Once he knew where his father was, he had no further use for you. He pushed her off a cliff to her death, leaving you behind and abandoning you both when you tried to save her." she was starting to feel bad about lying to him about that, but it had the desired effect. He obviously hated Lloyd with a passion now. "I don't know what happened to you after that. Soul Archer issued a warrant for you after you were seen working with the ninja. We found out later that you had been tricked, but Soul Archer insisted that you had still broken the law. That's why I tried to attack you when I first found you, and why you must stay hidden." Morro was silent, staring down at his hands as her words sunk in. "Oh, and one more thing." she added. "You're an elemental master."

"A... what?" he looked up, meeting her eyes.

"An elemental master. You can control the element of wind."

"How?"

"I don't know." she shook her head. "I've never met another." Morro stretched out his hand and a burst of wind swirled through the room, making Bansha gasp as her hood came off her head. The wind stopped and Morro smirked.

"It's not that hard."

"How does your leg feel?" the ghost warrior changed the subject as she pulled her hood back over her face.

"Perfectly fine. I'm sure I can walk easily now." he pushed the blanket off himself and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He was about to stand up, but Bansha stopped him.

"Let me take off the brace first." she instructed, standing up and kneeling next to him. He waited while she unlaced the metal contraption and pulled it away before easing himself off the bed onto his feet. Slowly, he stood up, wincing as he put weight on his right leg. Bansha offered him a hand, which he accepted, taking a step and wincing again as his leg buckled slightly. Before she could tell him to sit back down, he said,

"It's just stiff. It doesn't hurt much."

"Be careful anyway." the hooded ghost floated back, letting go of him moving to the desk on the other side of the room, where a small pile of folded cloth lay. "Wear this," she instructed, picking it up. It unfolded as she did so, revealing a crude hood similar to her own. "If you want to be able to move around the base freely, you'll have to disguise yourself."

"Alright." limping another step towards her, Morro took the cloth from her and slipped it over his head, obscuring all but his eyes.

"Good." she nodded once. "Just to be safe, though, you should stay here for another day or so to let your leg heal a bit more." he slumped, visibly disappointed, but relented.

"At least let me walk around the room." he took a step back, sitting back down on the bed and looking up at her.

"That should be fine." the ghost warrior floated back to the door, opening it and pausing in the doorway as she turned to him. "I'm going to go ask Soul Archer about a place for you in our force. Don't leave." she fixed him with a serious stare until he nodded before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! It's FFF! I stole the computer from Lloyd, because he has some choice words for Bansha right now... eeheeheeheehee. Ahem. So I know I said I would probably start the sequel for RttCR this month, but it looks like I won't be able to start until next month because A. I want to finish Forgotten, and B. I don't have a title yet. The plot is shaping up, though. So anyway. Don't have time to do review replies, but I wanted to say to Angel, your short story made me laugh, and to Leb, I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies, but I might soon. ;)**

 **ALSO, today is Ally's birthday! So wish her a happy birthday everyone. ^ ^**

 **~FFF**


	5. Chapter 5

***pokes head out from behind fort* Hi everyone! I'm back! *ducks back behind fort as chair flies past me* Yikes! Okay. Yes, this is FFF here. I don't trust Lloyd to make a good A/N. And yes, Angel is throwing chairs at me. She seems upset...** ***cough***

 **Short review replies (because I'm short on time):**

 **ADWC: ikr? She says thanks. :)**

 **Samantha: Sorry. *hides behind fort* IT WON'T LAST LONG TRUST ME**

 **KRR: Though your short stories are needlessly violent, they always make me laugh. lol. Oh good, Kayson can come home just in time to read my CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT and Indigo can come out now.**

 **Angel: I wasn't trying to make Bansha look like a jerk! I like her too! I used to hate her guts, but I think you infected me... heheh. The only reason she lied to Morro like that is because she doesn't want him to leave. *hides again* As for forgiving Jake... did you say you wanted me to or didn't want me to? I guess I already did, though telling me to "go to hell" was rather offensive... -.- Also, I thought you liked Indigo.**

 **Leb: Yeah, I think I'll like it a lot. I'm actually a little nervous to, I'm afraid I'll like it more than Ninjago... o.o Oh well. Yeah, I can't wait for the next season. :D I hope it comes out soon. And unfortunately the movie doesn't come out until 2017. :c**

 **Petal: Ooooookaaaay...? How do you know?**

 **I will be hiding here for the rest of the chapter. At least.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clouse stood in the center of the Monastery's training room, quietly chanting an ancient spell. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, and Indigo stood off to the side, outfitted for the journey ahead. Lloyd and Indigo were going for obvious reasons, Jay wanted to fix what he had done, and Kai wanted to make sure Lloyd was safe. Lloyd hadn't wanted Indigo to come, but she had insisted. She could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Specifically, she threatened to possess him. Although Lloyd was almost positive that he could beat her in a fight, he didn't see any point in continuing to argue with her, so he agreed to let her come. As a portal began to grow in the center of the room, Lloyd went over the plan again in his head. The portal that Clouse was in the process of creating would lead just inside Prison Mountain. In exactly two days, Clouse would make another portal in the same spot, so they could return. If they failed to get back in time to go through that portal, since they lost track of time or got delayed or something, Clouse would make another portal at the same time for two days in a row after that. If they still weren't back, the other ninja and maybe Tara, who had come with Clouse, would go after them and Clouse would continue making the portals every day. If they didn't come back... well, hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

"It's ready. Go, quickly." Clouse's voice broke Lloyd out of his thoughts. "It's unstable. Hurry, before it becomes too powerful."

"Got it. Let's go, guys." Lloyd clutched the straps of his backpack as he ran forward and jumped into the swirl of purple and blue. He was tossed around in the void for a few moments before being spit out the other end and crashing ungracefully to the ground. After a couple seconds, the other three landed beside him. They picked themselves up, getting their bearings as the portal closed behind them.

"Well." Kai broke the silence that hung eerily over the land. "We're here."

Forgotten

Lloyd looked down at the green land below him as he navigated his dragon through the air. They had searched every tunnel in the mountain at least twice, but they had found no sign of Morro, so they were now heading to the largest of the four towns they had seen. Minyeng. Kai, Jay, and Indigo flew alongside him as they approached the town, which glowed from the light of the many torches in the mist that hung over the night.

"Let's land." Lloyd called over the rushing wind. "We don't want to be spotted, and giant, glowing dragons kinda give us away."

"Right." Kai nodded and the four spiraled their dragons down to the ground. After they dematerialized, Lloyd began to make a plan.

"Okay, so, we obviously can't let ourselves be seen, so we'll need to sneak around in the shadows, like Ninja are supposed to. Indigo-" he was cut off by the sound of a bow string being stretched taut. The four whirled around to see Soul Archer standing ten feet away at the head of about fifteen other ghosts, an arrow in his bow pointed directly at Lloyd's chest.

"Guess we landed too late..." Jay whispered as the Lloyd took a nervous stop back.

"I would advise against moving." Soul Archer said in his deep voice. "And keep your hands where we can see them. Bansha, tie them up." The ghost warrior nodded from beside him and floated forward with a length of rope, with which she tied their hands securely. When she got to Indigo, she frowned, pausing. After a moment, she produced a small sack from a hidden pocket and shoved it over the ghost girl's head.

"Hey!" Indigo exclaimed, her voice muffled due to the thick cloth. Lloyd grabbed her arm with one of her bound hands, saying,

"Don't fight them. We should go with them for now. Besides, Morro might be in there." this calmed her down enough that she didn't struggle or try to pull the hood off, but Lloyd heard her muttering angrily under her breath. As the ghosts began to herd them away, Lloyd noticed one who stood apart from the rest. He wore a hood like Soul Archer's that covered all his features except for his eyes, which Lloyd realized with a start were staring right at him. They looked very familiar... a lot like Morro's, but, unlike his friend's, these burned with contempt. Just before a guard pushed him out of sight of the person, the ghost pulled back his hood, revealing black hair with a green streak. Lloyd's mouth dropped open. That couldn't be. _Morro?!_

Forgotten

Bansha floated out of the village, scanning the ground for her sword. She seemed to have dropped it during the ambush. Just as she spotted it on the ground, she saw something else. Morro, standing about twenty feet away, staring at the stars with his hood removed.

"You shouldn't take off your hood. It's not safe." she said as she floated over. He looked down at the sound of her voice.

"I wanted Lloyd to see who I was. That he was at my mercy now." he muttered, looking over into the village at the building the four had vanished into.

"Technically he's at Soul Archer's mercy, not yours."

"You know what I mean." the wind master sighed, looking back up at the stars. Bansha waited a few moments before saying,

"You shouldn't go in there."

"Why not?" he looked over, meeting her eyes.

"He might try to deceive you. He's very convincing. That might be why he's here." she added after a moment. "He might have heard that you lost you memory and is trying to get you over to his side."

"How would he know?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying it's a possibility." they were silent for a few moments before Morro spoke up again.

"Well, I'm glad you found me first, then." Bansha turned away with a frown. Although she knew that lying to him was for the best, it still bothered her.

"...right." she muttered in reply.

"Bansha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you cover that girl's head?"

"Oh, umm..." the real reason she did it was so Morro wouldn't recognize her, but she couldn't _tell_ him that. "She was very annoying the last time she was here and I wanted to keep her quiet."

"I would think that would backfire on you and she would freak out." Morro shrugged. "Who is she?"

"Her name is..." What was that brown-haired girl who traveled with the ninja's name? "...Jessica."

"Oh." he was silent for a few moments. "She looks like Indigo did." he murmured.

"I know." Hopefully Morro wouldn't realize that it wasn't just an uncanny resemblance. "We should go back inside." she said at last, pulling Morro's hood back over his head. "Don't go in the jail." she warned him.

"Uh huh." he didn't sound entirely sincere, and she sighed.

"Come on." she said. He nodded and they walked back into the village.

Forgotten

"Morro? Are you sure?" Kai asked from his cell.

"I'm positive." Lloyd paced back and forth in the confining, stone room. "And he hates me. I saw it in his eyes. I don't even think he recognized you guys.

"Well this sucks." Jay remarked from across the hall.

"'Sucks'?" Indigo muttered. "We're locked in jail, AGAIN, and Morro hates Lloyd and doesn't remember the rest of us, and we're stuck here until the others come to rescue us, and then they'll probably get captured too, and-"

"We get it. Calm down." Lloyd stopped next to the door, looking at her through the window of the door directly across from him. "We'll get out. Trust me."

"But _how?!_ We barely made it out last time!" she sounded panicked.

"But we did make it last time, and we'll make it this time." he assured her. "It's okay." she didn't respond and he sighed quietly. He wished Morro was there to comfort her, but that wasn't going to happen. Just then, they heard the door to the hallway open, then slam shut. Lloyd backed away from the door as he heard footsteps approaching. That probably wasn't anything good. After a few moments, a hooded ghost stepped into view and stopped. When he turned towards Lloyd, the green ninja realized with a jolt that it was Morro. The two stood in silence for a few moments, not breaking eye contact, before the ghost spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked. Lloyd heard Indigo gasp at Morro's voice, and footsteps as she probably ran to her window to see him.

"Of course." Lloyd nodded. "You're Morro."

"Correct. Then you also know that you are now at my mercy."

"Um... yeah, but... why? What did I ever do to you?" the blond boy asked in confusion.

"How can you even ask that?!" Morro snarled. "You know what you did. Don't make it any harder not to kill you where you stand." Lloyd backed another step away. Whatever the ghosts had done to his friend, it was serious.

"Well I, um, don't." He coughed. "So... could you tell me?"

"Shut up!" Morro slammed his fist against the door, making Lloyd flinch.

"Cut it out!" Kai yelled from the cell next to his. "Whatever you think he did, you acting like a jerk will only make you just as bad!"

"I could never be as bad as him." Morro muttered venomously, stepping back from the door. Lloyd edged farther away, leaning against the back wall. Morro was starting to scare him. It would probably help if they knew what he supposedly did, but whenever they asked it just made Morro angrier.

"Well..." Lloyd called softly, getting the ghost's attention. "I don't know what I did," Morro looked like he was about to yell at him again, so Lloyd quickly continued. "but... I'm sorry?"

"Sorry won't bring her back."

"Who?" the word escaped his lips before he could stop it, and the burning rage returned to Morro's eyes. The ghost clenched his hands into fists, and, without warning, a gust of wind sent Lloyd flying to his right, slamming into the cell's stone wall and sliding to the floor. He cried out, partly from pain but mostly from shock and fear, which made Kai and Jay shout his name from their cells.

"Don't play dumb." Morro hissed, stepping away from the door. "You're a deceiver and a murderer. Nothing you can see will make me change my mind."

"Well you just threw him into a wall!" Indigo spoke up for the first time and Morro froze. "So it's not like you're being a great person!"

"Stay out of this, Jessica." Morro muttered after a moment. Indigo was silent for a moment before saying,

"That's not my name."

"Then what is?" the wind master turned around the face her and she stepped away from her door, probably affected by his appearance as much as Lloyd was.

"It's Indigo."

"No it's NOT!" Morro snapped, sending a gust of wind at her that made her hit the wall of her cell and crumple to the ground. "You can't be." his voice was still angry, but Lloyd detected sadness there as well. "Indigo is _dead_." he stormed out of the hall, leaving the four prisoners there in stunned silence.

"He thinks..." Indigo coughed, struggling to her feet. "He thinks you killed me."

"Yeah..." Lloyd mumbled, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Physically? Yeah. Mentally? Not really."

"Okay... well, now we have more questions. Why does he think that? Soul Archer and the other ghosts must have done something to him." Lloyd closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, remember when Ronin had that Obsidian Glaive thing?" Jay spoke up from a couple cells away.

"Yeah. He changed my mom's memories. I wanted to tear his head off." Lloyd smiled at the memory.

"Well, Morro's memories must have been changed somehow. Maybe they got another Obsidian weapon." Jay continued. "I don't know. But I think the only way we're getting out of here is if he remembers what really happened."

"But how do we get him to remember?" Kai asked. "We're trapped. And these cells are lined with Vengestone, which makes our powers useless. Again. Stupid ghosts."

"I hope that comment wasn't directed towards me..." Indigo coughed.

"Course not. Not Morro either. Soul Archer and Bansha and Ghoultar and all those idiots." Lloyd could almost see Kai making vague gestures with his hands. "But hey, who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll snap out of it on his own."

"I doubt it." Jay called over. "But if he comes back, we can try to tell him the truth. After all, Indigo is living proof. I mean, well, undead proof." The blue ninja snickered at his pun.

"Very funny." Indigo didn't seem amused, but Lloyd smiled.

"You haven't joked like that in days. It's good to see you're getting back to your old self." he said.

"Heh. Yeah..." Jay trailed off and was silent.

"This is all your fault, you know." Indigo broke the silence after a few moments.

" _Indigo_!" Lloyd hissed! "Now's not a good time to point fingers!"

"Why not? It's not like we have anything else to do." Indigo shot back.

"We need to be a team! We can't be arguing and blaming each other if we want any chance of getting out of here. Maybe it is Jay's fault. But maybe it's the ghosts' fault, for doing something to Morro's memories. Maybe it's Cole's fault, for throwing things back at Jay. Maybe it's Morro's fault for sitting there. Maybe it's Kai's fault, for leaving a glass of water where Jay could throw it. "

"How could I possibly-" Kai interrupted, but Lloyd cut him off.

"That's not the point. The point is, it's not any one person's fault. Everyone there had something to do with it. If you want to blame Soul Archer, that's fine with me. Jut don't break us up with anger and distrust."

"Good speech." the prisoners jumped the sound of Bansha's voice. "But, unfortunately for you, it won't help."

"What did you do to Morro?!" Indigo demanded, jumping to her feet as Bansha floated down the hallway.

"I didn't _do_ anything to him." Bansha replied casually. "I suppose whoever killed him did this."

"Did _what_? What happened to him?" Indigo glared out the window of her door at Bansha, who smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why I asked." Indigo rolled her eyes and Jay laughed. "Seriously, though. You must have done _something_ to him, or he wouldn't think that Lloyd killed me or that my name is Jessica!" Bansha looked taken aback by this.

"He was in here?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Kai replied. "He threw Lloyd into a wall. He threw Indigo into a wall, too. What's up with that?"

"I told him not to come in here..." the blademaster muttered, turning around and floating back towards the open door out of the hallway.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"I see no reason to tell you." she paused and turned around, glaring through the window at him. "But don't expect to see him here again. I'll make sure of that." she muttered the last part before exiting the hall and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

 ***still hiding* DON'T KILL ME!**

 **Hey readers, it's Lloyd again. FFF doesn't want to come out because she's afraid people will throw things at her. I can understand that. She did write this short story, though.**

 **Me (FFF): *very quietly walks down stairs with arrow nocked in bow*  
Amy (younger sister): *preparing to shoot at me*  
Me: *pokes head into her view*  
Amy: GEEEEEEEEEEET DUNKED ON! *shoots and misses*  
Me: *shoots her in the stomach*  
Amy: GACK *falls over***

 **And in case you're wondering, Amy is not dead. They were cheap dollar store arrows.**

 **~FFF (and Lloyd)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi-lo everyone. Looks like I'll finally be able to do (LONG) review replies. ;D The ones for the one-shots first, then the ones for Forgotten.**

 **Review replies for one-shots (as advertised):**

 **KRR: You're making an account? O.O Awesome! As for the code, it SHOULD show 4 numbers/letters and you have to type them in. If it doesn't work, there's a refresh button that will give you a different code. It's to make sure you're not a robot, 'cause computer programs can't recognise those. Hope you can get it to work. Thanks for the brownie! ;D**

 **Artimes' Thorns: I will be reopening OC applications when I start the sequel for RttCR. Thanks for asking. ;) And yes, Dareth is pretty awesome. ^ ^**

 **Angel: Here's your update. You want to STAB Bansha? Wow. Though I guess I understand. Occasionally I read a fanfic where Morro's evil and I'm cheering for the good guys even though Morro is my favorite character. So yeah.**

 **Windy: I'm glad you liked it. It was fun to write something cute and happy instead of PAIN and ANGST and HURT and all that. ;) It always makes me happy to get reviews from you. You're really supportive of me. Thank you. :) Indigo's punishments need work. I don't think either of them minded. lol. While I was writing that in our next-door neighbor showed up at the door with a cake and I thought "wow, now there's nothing wrong with Christmas". ^ ^ Kai or Jay probably tricked Morro and Indigo into doing that. xD Thank you! I love you too! Oh, and, before I forget, Andreea's creator requested a one-shot where Andreea misses her parents and Jessica cheers her up. Is that okay with you?**

 **Leb: YES! SENSEI IS SANTA! How he managed to keep it a secret all this time, I have no idea. Eheheh... An iPhone is a much better present than braces. I don't have a phone, and I don't really want one. I'd be too busy texting or surfing the net to write fanfictions and sleep and all those necessary things. Heh. Thank you so much for praying for Windy. :)**

 **Samantha: That's okay. I was wondering about that, but I'm sure you had a good reason. :)**

 **Review replies for Forgotten:**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Thanks! I try. :)**

 **KRR: Oh dear. Kayson just can't catch a break. :P**

 **Petal: Oh that's good. I look forward to seeing their reviews. :)**

 **Angel: It's okay. Your reviews still make me laugh. Also, tell Percy that Hell isn't a swear word in that context, because Hell is an actual place. When you're saying "What the h*ll" or something like that, though, it is a swear word. I hope you're home now.**

 **Count Raptor: Watch where you're throwing those things! *throws it at Jay* See, my aim is much better. ^ ^**

 **Windy: I know, it's insane. *shakes head slowly* Poor Morro is very confused. I'm mad at her too, but I'm know what's going to happen next, soooo... yeah. Trust me, Bansha's not going to win. Ally's birthday is actually the 21st. Oh well. One of my other sisters' birthday is tomorrow! :D Lloyd is scared, but he can take care of himself. I think Morro's warming up to him in this chapter... maybe a little. Anyway! Hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you like this chappie. :)**

 **Samantha: Oh dear. I'm sorry. :C Ally is sometimes like that... I'll pray you get better soon.**

 **Leb: I wouldn't suggest shooting at me. I'm almost definitely a better shot then you are. *evil laugh* Nah, I think I'll like Ninjago better. Then again, I haven't seen it, so... by chronological order, do you mean the order in which the movies were made, or the order that the movies take place? Like I'm obsessed with Ninjago? :D Merry Christmas!**

 **And for anyone else who reviewed but I'm afraid I'll run out of time if I answer their reviews, thank you and, everyone, you're all awesomazing. ^ ^**

 **That was insanely long...**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Morro stared in horror at the body on the ground. There was no way she could still be alive. She had fallen over a hundred feet. The ghost fell on his knees next to Indigo, knowing by her half-closed, unfocused eyes that she was dead. Despite this, he put a hand on her wrist, searching for a pulse. Nothing. Morro collapsed on the ground next to her, overcome by his sorrow. This was his fault. He let her go. He could have saved her. He didn't know how long he lay there, silent sobs wracking his body, before a familiar voice made him jerk upright._

" _Morro?" Indigo's voice wavered slightly. "Why am I a ghost?"_

"Morro." the wind master blinked his eyes open to see dull, greenish light. He rolled over in the direction the voice had come from to see Bansha standing beside his bed with her hood removed, a frown on her face. "Why did you go to see the prisoners when I told you not to?" she asked. She sounded annoyed.

"Because..." he sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I was angry. I wanted Lloyd to pay for killing Indigo." the dream he had just had came back to him and he shook his head to clear it. "I threw him and that girl into the wall. They were lying to me, just like you said they would." he looked up, meeting the female ghost's eyes. "If a human dies in the Cursed Realm, do they turn into a ghost?"

"Yes. I-I mean no." Bansha stumbled over the words and averted her eyes. "Sorry. I misspoke. No. Where did you get that idea?"

"From the dream I just had. It started out like one I had before, where a bridge collapsed underneath Indigo and I and she fell to her death. But this time, before you woke me up..." Morro paused, remembering the details of the dream. "...Indigo was alive. But a ghost. And she looked exactly like the girl we have locked in jail right now."

"You mean Jessica?" Bansha sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, Morro, but that dream was just a dream." she looked up and met his eyes. He studied them, trying to determine her emotions. Pity was one of the feelings in her eyes, along with sadness and... guilt? Why would she feel guilty? There was no reason. But, even as he dismissed it, he felt a seed of doubt be planted in his mind. For the first time since she had rescued him from Ghoultar, Morro wasn't sure he could trust the blade master. Finally, Bansha broke eye contact and looked away. "Talking to the prisoners affected you, it seems." she remarked. "That is why I don't want you going in there. If Lloyd somehow turned you..."

"Are you saying you don't trust my judgment?" Morro raised an eyebrow, almost playfully. Bansha sighed.

"You, I trust, but I'm afraid your mind is damaged because of all the trauma you've gone through recently." she looked back at him. "I don't know what he could do, but if there's even a chance he could do something to your mind, I don't want you going in there." Morro was silent. What she said made sense. He had been caught in a rockslide, then gotten struck at least twice by Ghoultar in the head. He couldn't think of any way Lloyd could use that to his advantage, but the innocent-looking boy was capable of anything. The thought made him clench his hands into fists.

"Alright." he said at last. "I'll be careful."

"Good." Bansha nodded. "Thank you." she then turned, pulling her hood back over her head, and left the room.

Forgotten

Bansha walked down the corridor, contemplating the conversation she had just had with Morro. Lying to him was getting easier now, since she had been doing it for over a week. The real reason she didn't want him talking with Lloyd, of course, was because she was afraid he would learn the truth. It seemed inevitable now. Eventually he would remember something important and run back to Ninjago with his friends. Unless she could convince him that he was being manipulated by Lloyd or something. It wouldn't last forever, Morro wasn't stupid. He already suspected her, she could see it on his face. How much, she didn't know. She would have to just enjoy these days with him here. She liked him a lot, as a friend. She had no feelings for him romantically, and she was certain he had none for her. He was still committed to Indigo, even if he thought she was dead. He was a good friend, though. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Soul Archer was too grumpy, Ghoultar was too stupid, and Wrayth was... quiet. Not very talkative. Wait, what did Morro mean by "I'll be careful"? It didn't sound like he meant to stay away from the prisoners. He would have said so if he did. Ugh. Would he ever listen to her? With a sigh, Bansha turned down a corridor to inform the prison guards that no one was to be let in- especially Morro.

Forgotten

Morro stood in front of the Minyeng prison that night with his arms crossed, staring silently at the guards in front of him. Bansha evidently didn't trust him to take care of himself, since she had issued a command that no one except those at her rank or higher was allowed in the prison. No matter, he thought as he walked away. He could break into jail. It was strange, he thought with a wry smile under his hood. The only reason he wanted to be in there was to see his hated enemy and a girl that bore an uncanny resemblance to his dead girlfriend. And he was directly disobeying his superior- and his friend- 's orders to do so. He felt... drawn to the two, for some reason. Circling around the building, he soon found an open window and climbed through. That was easy. Probably the guards inside the building were more, though. After all, who would break _into_ jail? He walked down a hall, encountering no one, before finding the door that he knew led to the actual prison. He opened it quietly and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He waited there a few moments silently, listening for any sign that he had been discovered. No sounds from the guards outside, and the only noise from the cells was loud snoring. Closer examination revealed that it was that annoying red-haired teenager dressed in blue. The others were asleep too, which wasn't surprising. It was night, after all. After a moment, he moved to the ghost girl's cell and saw her sleeping, curled up in the corner of her cell away from the beam of starlight that came through the window. She looked exactly like Indigo, except for the fact that she was a ghost. Though, her hair was less ragged, and she wasn't unhealthily thin. The difference was subtle, though. Indigo's twin sister, maybe?

"What are you doing?" Morro was startled by Lloyd's voice behind him and turned to see the boy's bright green eyes watching him through the window in his door "Why are you watching Indigo sleep?"

"Don't call her that." Morro glared at him and he backed away a step.

"Well, don't wake her up." Lloyd looked down a bit, probably trying to see her through her window. "Bansha said she would make sure you didn't come back."

"She tried." Morro smirked under his mask, though he knew Lloyd couldn't see it, and turned back to the girl. "She failed, though."

"Why did you come back here?" he turned back to see the blond boy watching him curiously. He almost looked hopeful. Hopeful of what?

"So I could throw you into a wall again." Morro shot Lloyd a sharp look and the younger boy shrank back. "Not really." he added a moment later. He wasn't sure why he bothered. Better for Lloyd to think he would hurt him, right? He hated him. Didn't he? "I came to see..." he paused. She wasn't Indigo, no matter how much she and the others insisted, but he wasn't sure her name was Jessica either. Something about that name was familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. Not her. "...her." he finished at last.

"Why?" Lloyd certainly was brave. He had just threatened to slam him into a wall and he was still asking questions. It was starting to get annoying. Maybe he would slam him into the wall. "If you don't think she's Indigo, then why are you here to see her?"

"She is _not_ Indigo, because Indigo is _dead_ , because you _killed_ her." Morro hissed, turning to Lloyd again.

"I didn't!" the green-eyed boy protested. "She's right there! Can't you see that?"

"Indigo was a human."

"She died and became a ghost! Don't you remember that?"

"Shut up!" Morro snarled, clenching one of his hands into a fist and letting a gust of wind whip through the corridor. He thought he heard a sound from the girl's cell, but he ignored it. Lloyd backed away from his door, evidently realizing that saying stupid things was going to get him in trouble. Morro lifted his hand, about to throw the younger boy against the stone, when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled it back, startling him enough that the wind died down. He turned to see the ghost girl grabbing him through the bars of her cell's window, a defiant expression on her face. He yanked his hand out of her grip.

"Don't antagonize me." he hissed, at both her and Lloyd. Turning to the blond boy, he added, "If I decided to kill you, there would be nothing any of you could do about it."

"I would just turn into a ghost." Lloyd replied without missing a beat. "Kill me if you want. I'll still be here." It was obviously a trick to throw him off, but Lloyd looked surprisingly serious. A little scared, too, but not nearly as someone should be when faced with death.

"I don't believe you." Morro looked away, folding his arms and refusing to look at the younger boy. Suddenly, without warning, the room went dark as an image flashed in front of his eyes.

 _"Name's Jessica. Jessica Danger." the brown-haired girl stuck her hand out and Lloyd hesitantly shook it. "I'm a bit of a daredevil. I don't know if you noticed."_

"Morro? Are you alright?" Morro shook his head, opening his eyes at the sound of Lloyd's voice. He was on the ground. He must have collapsed when the memory hit him. Stupid memories.

"Why do you care?" he muttered, bracing a hand against the wall as he got to his feet. Lloyd and the girl looked concerned. Why?

"We used to be friends." the green-eyed boy shrugged.

"Yes. We _were_. Before you _betrayed_ me." Morro gave him a cold stare.

"Why-" Lloyd started to say, but the hooded ghost cut him off, turning to the girl and asking,

"What is your name?"

"If I tell you, won't you just get mad and yell at me again?" she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms. "Besides, I thought you thought I was Jessica."

"No. Jessica is someone else. I just remembered her."

"Was that why you fell?"

"Yes." Morro frowned. "Just answer the question."

"My name is Indigo. It always has been, and it always will be." Despite her defiant tone and words, she looked scared. Probably because the last time she had claimed that Indigo was her name he had thrown her into a wall.

"How long are you going to keep up this charade?" he narrowed his eyes. "Indigo is dead."

"Why do you think that?!" she demanded. "I'm standing right in front of you!"

"You are not Indigo, because she is _dead_." Why did they keep saying that? Surely they realized that they weren't going to fool him.

"We're going in circles." she sighed, letting her forehead rest against the wood door. "Again, why do you think that? Who told you these lies?"

"Bansha told me."

"Well... that explains a lot." Lloyd remarked behind them. "She's evil."

"Evil?!" Morro spun around to glare at the younger boy. "She helped me when I was injured and didn't remember a thing. She told me who I am – who _you_ are."

"You lost your memory?!" Lloyd's eyes widened and he stared at the hooded ghost in stunned silence for a few long moments. "Oh... well..." he exchanged glances with the ghost girl. "oh."

"And Bansha found you first." the girl muttered.

"She told me not to talk to you. She said that you would try to affect my mind and memories. She was right."

"Then why are you here?!" the girl snapped. "Why don't you just leave?!" her voice cracked on the last word and she backed away from the door. Morro was at a loss for words. Why _was_ he here? He knew this girl wasn't Indigo, and the fact that she wasn't Indigo should only make it harder for him to be here. And he hated Lloyd. And he was still violating Bansha's orders. So why didn't he leave? It took him a few moments to come to a conclusion: he liked talking with them. Was Bansha right, and they were affecting his mind? Well, they weren't convincing him of their lies, so it should be fine to talk to them. It was better than just wandering around the village aimlessly.

"You don't need to know." he said at last.

"You said earlier that you were here to see Indi- her." Lloyd spoke up.

"You were?" the ghost girl asked in surprise, her voice stronger now. "Why?"

"I wanted to see how much you resembled Indigo."

"I look exactly like her, because I _am_ her." before he could retort, she asked, "Why are you wearing a mask?" Morro paused for a few moments before answering.

"To hide my identity."

"Wh-" she stopped. "Well, we know who you are. Why don't you take it off?" Morro shook his head. He felt... exposed, without his hood. Besides, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. "Fine." she sat down against the stone wall of her cell. "What do you remember?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, staring at her coldly.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't know you. I don't even know your real name. I don't trust you."

"You know my name. You just don't know I belong to it." she retorted.

"You know my name." Lloyd spoke up. "But I think it's safe for me to bet that you don't trust me."

"Correct."

"How did I kill Indigo?" the blond boy asked out of the blue. Morro was silent, trying to decide whether or not to hurt him for asking that. He eventually decided against it, since if he injured him badly then Bansha would know he had been in there. Maybe he would hurt him a little, though, if he continued to ask stupid questions.

"You threw her off a cliff." he replied at last.

"That's not how I died." the ghost girl murmured from her cell. "We were on a bridge, and it broke, and I couldn't run fast enough." Morro turned around to see her leaning sleepily against the wall. "You picked me up, but then you couldn't run fast enough and you dropped me trying to get us to safety. Then you fell too. I hit the ground and blacked out, and I thought I was alive when I woke up, bit then I found you next to my body. You were crying. Then I figured out I was a ghost. When you saw me, you came over and hugged me." she smiled. "Don't you remember any of that?" she asked, her smile fading as she looked up and met his eyes. Morro was frozen. She had just described the dream he had just had – almost exactly. How could she have known that?! It was a dream! That was impossible!

Unless...

Unless it wasn't just a dream.

It was a memory.

And that would mean that Indigo was right in front of him, Lloyd wasn't a murderer, and Bansha had lied to him.

Impossible.

"No." he broke the silence at last. "I don't remember it at all."

"I don't believe you." she glared at him, getting to her feet. "You remember. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you lying?" Morro didn't answer. He turned and ran out of the hall. He had some questions for Bansha.

* * *

 **Lloyd and Indigo have perfected the art of talking to Morro without him killing them.**

 **Alright, I think I'll be able to update tomorrow. Maybe. Hopefully. My dad's taking the week off from work and he doesn't let me on the computer as much as my mom does, so I won't get as many chances to write. Oh well. Which reminds me, I am WAY behind on one-shots. Maybe I'll write one of those tonight instead.**

 **I still need a title for the sequel for RttCR! If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

 **~FFF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why does it take me 3 days to update? I blame my brain's new friend.**

 **Me: Looks like I'll be able to get lots of writing done tonight...  
Brain: Hey I'd like you to meet my new friend.  
Me: Huh?  
Brain: Writer's Block.  
Writers Block: Real pleasure to meet ya. Call me WB.  
Me: *bangs head against wall* I hate both of you.  
Brain: You're welcome.**

 **Review replies:**

 **Morro the Master of Wind: Realism is the goal. ;) She just wants a friend. As for the sequel, there's a summary of the plot in an Author's Note in one of the one-shots... somewhere...**

 **Angel: Tell those two that actually ghosts can't bleed, and I doubt you would lose (cause reviewer powers), so they can stay and watch you beat her up if they want. ^ ^ That does sound very cute. ;D**

 **Windy: I hope I will continue to be able to do review replies from now on, but I'll probably miss sometimes. :P Go ahead, she probably deserves it. I think you'll like this chapter. Alright, good. ^ ^ I actually came up with a pretty good title for that the night after I posted that, which is "Overload". I'll probably change it eventually, but at least I can start the fanfic since now I have a title. ;) Return to the Cursed Realm's title was easy because it was so straightforward, but something like "We Gotta Beat the Overlord" wouldn't be nearly as good, hmm? O.O You got a phone? Awesomazing! I don't even have an internet connection on my laptop. xD But hopefully we can email soon. 95% is pretty good. ;) I love getting reviews from you and hope to see more soon. Ciao!**

 **KRR: CHOCOLATE~**

 **Samantha: Glad you're enjoying this. ;)**

 **Petal: By 5 Seconds of Summer? I don't think the song's actually about memory loss... well, sort of, but not about how Morro is now.**

 **Ghost Queen: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE THINGS, MORRO!**

 **Maid of Evil: Same here.**

 **Leb: I shocked someone today by saying that I haven't seen Star Wars. It was FUN~ I hear braces suck. Fortunately for me I don't think I'll have to get them, but Ally might. Right. Avoid you when you have a nerf gun. I unfortunately do not own a decent nerf gun, and as such I tend to lose in nerf gun battles. I should probably invest in a good sword... *maniacal laugh* Yes, you did mention that.**

 **And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bansha floated through one of the halls of Soul Archer's base, heading towards her bedroom. She had worked far into the night so far, and was looking forward to a rest. As she turned the corner, she abruptly came face to face with Morro, who looked mad.

"Morro, what are-" he cut her off before she could finish her question.

"How does the girl in prison know my dreams?" he demanded. Bansha blinked. Indigo? Why was he in there?

"You mean Jessica?" she asked with a frown.

"She is not Jessica. Jessica is a human with brown hair." Oh dear. How much did he remember? "Why did you lie to me and tell me that was her name?"

"I must have gotten her mixed up with one of the other girls. Nya, or..." what was the last one's name? "...Ming."

"Nya has shorter, straighter hair and Ming is younger." Morro dismissed her suggestions easily. "How does she know my dreams?" he repeated his question, a cold, steely look on his face.

"Maybe she's a mind reader."

"Impossible. Then she would know already all the answers to the questions she asked me. Is what they said the truth?!" he demanded.

"Of course not! I warned you of this. They're affecting your mind." Bansha frowned. How was she going to get out of this?

"Did they give me that dream?!" he didn't look like he believed her at all.

"Morro, it's the middle of the night. I warned you not to talk to them." She put a hand on his shoulder gently. Maybe she could stall him for now. "Get some sleep. We can talk later." he opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "I just don't want you doing anything you'll regret. I'm tired too, so can you just go to bed and we can both get some sleep?" Morro glared at her silently for a few moments, probably because she was treating him like a child, but eventually sighed and nodded.

"Fine." he turned around and stalked off down the hall. Once he was out of sight, Bansha sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Even forbidding him to enter the prison didn't keep him out. He would remember soon, she was sure of it. After a moment, she continued down the hall. That rest sounded even better now.

Forgotten

 _Morro stood in a pale green room. Well, it wasn't really a room. More like an endless expanse of soft green light that went on for eternity. It was a bit unnerving. He wasn't standing either, since there was nothing solid to stand on, just floating. After a few moments, he realized that there was someone there with him. It was Indigo. She was a human, and she had... wings. Angel wings made from golden energy. How odd._

" _Morro?" she spoke up after a moment. "Why don't you remember me?"_

" _I do remember you." he replied, confused._

" _You don't know me now." she folded her arms and she was a ghost. "You could believe it was me, but you believe Bansha instead."_

" _What's wrong with Bansha? She helped me."_

" _She hurt you, too. She hurt me." Indigo frowned. "You need to believe me and Lloyd. We're the ones telling the truth."_

" _How do you know all that? Where even are we? Why do you have wings?" Morro frowned as it dawned on him. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"_

" _Yup." Indigo shrugged. "But maybe when yo_

Morro woke up to a thud and his head hurting. He opened his eyes to find himself on the floor. Had he fallen off the bed? He must had struck his head against the wall. That must have been what had woken him up. As he struggled to sit up against the wall, he realized that something felt... different. A few moments later, it hit him: he remembered everything. Possessing Lloyd, his death at Garmadon's hands, Indigo's death and rebirth as a ghost, everything. Lloyd was right. Bansha _had_ lied to him. Now wide awake, the ghost boy lept to his feet. He had to free them. He had made a terrible mistake.

Forgotten

Indigo sat against the back wall of her cell with her eyes closed, trying to ignore Jay's snores. It got annoying after a while. After about a minute, really. To take her mind off it, she thought about Morro. From what they knew, after Jay had killed him he had been injured somehow and lost his memory. Bansha had found him and gotten him to trust her by helping him. She then told him a bunch on lies to get him to hate the good guys. Thinking about this reminded her of the conversation Lloyd and her had had earlier.

" _I hate this." Indigo muttered, hugging her knees to her chest. "Morro used to love me. Now he doesn't even know who I am."_

" _It's worse for me." Lloyd pointed out. "He knows me, but as a murderer who betrayed him and killed his girlfriend. He still loves you, he just doesn't know it."_

Lloyd was right, it had to be worse for him. This whole situation probably reminded him of when he got possessed. Even so, he was much braver than she was. He was a ninja, after all. Whatever Bansha had told Morro, it made him really... mean. Stupid Bansha. Indigo sighed aloud. Jail was really boring. It was even worse than last time she was locked up here, because then Morro was with her. And now Morro was the reason they were in this mess. She didn't blame him for it, of course. She blamed Jay and Kai and Bansha and Soul Archer and anyone else that Lloyd listed when he was trying to convince her not to bother Jay about it. But that wasn't really important. The other three prisoners were asleep, so she couldn't talk to them, and she wasn't tired either, so she couldn't sleep. There was nothing to do but sit there and think. Suddenly, she heard the door to the hall open and someone step inside, accompanied by the jingling of keys. She opened her eyes as the footsteps approached and saw someone standing in front of her door. She couldn't tell who it was, though, since she could only see the side of their head. After a moment, the lock clicked and the door creaked open, revealing Morro standing in the hall with his hood removed. Indigo's eyes widened. What was he doing here? Was he letting her out? Did he remember her? Slowly, she got to her feet, staying backed against the cell wall. They stared at each other for a few long moments before Morro finally spoke up.

"Indigo?" she blinked. Yes, he definitely remembered her. She ran across the cell and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry." she heard him say. "I should have believed you and Lloyd."

"It's okay. I forgive you." she murmured into his shoulder. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he let go of her and she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her. "Come on, we need to let the others out." he took her hand and led her out of the cell.

Forgotten

Lloyd woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Indigo kneeling next to him.

"Come on, we need to leave." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. He frowned as his tired mind tried to process what was going on.

"How are you...?" he started as Indigo ran out of the cell into the hall.

"Morro's letting us out. He remembers us now." she turned to him with a grin on her face and the blond boy's eyes widened.

"Really?" he ran out of the cell to see the ghost boy unlocking Jay's cell door. Morro looked up and, seeing Lloyd, concern flashed across his face.

"I'm sorry." was the first thing he said. "I... I should have believed you."

"It's fine. As long as you're back now, I don't care." Lloyd shrugged, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder - where Morro had thrown him against the wall - but failing and wincing.

"Did I hurt you?" the ghost boy asked, dropping the keys carelessly and stepping closer.

"A little." Lloyd admitted.

"I'm sorry." Morro apologized again, looking at the floor.

"Like I said, as long as you're back, I don't care." Lloyd stepped up to his friend and hugged him, smiling. Morro hugged him back – gently, probably because he was afraid of hurting him.

"Is it safe for me to assume that Morro's good now?" the two looked up to see Kai standing in the doorway of his cell with his arms folded.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded. "We should go. I doubt the other ghosts will be very happy about us escaping." As if on cue, the four heard shouts coming from the front of the building.

"We need to go. _Now_." Morro let go of Lloyd as Jay stumbled out of his cell. The five turned towards the door out – just in time to see Soul Archer fire.

Forgotten

Morro pushed Lloyd behind him, out of the arrow's path, before using a burst of wind to knock the projectile into a wall. As Soul Archer nocked another arrow, Kai pointed out,

"We'll need to fight our way out."

"Morro, can you take care of Soul Archer?" Lloyd asked, changing to a defensive stance. At Morro's nod, the green ninja continued. "Kai, Jay, you and I work on the lesser warriors. Indigo, can you fight?"

"Some." She nodded.

"Alright, but be careful anyway. Morro would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"No I wouldn't." Morro argued as Soul Archer sent another arrow screaming towards them, which was soon directed into the wall.

"I know. Just saying." Lloyd shrugged.

"Be nice if we had some weapons..." Jay muttered as the ghost archer stepped back and the guards started to enter the hallway.

"Well, we don't, so we'll just have to use our powers." Lloyd stepped out from behind Morro and shot a ball of green energy at the ghosts clotting the exit, sending most of them flying and scattering the rest. The five fighters ran out of the enclosed space they had been trapped in into the larger room ahead, where there was more room for them to fight. Unfortunately for Kai and Jay, their powers barely phased the ghosts, despite the fact that they were solid. They had to stay close to Lloyd and Indigo, whose powers worked fine, so they didn't get clobbered. It was easier once Jay stole a ghost's sword, but still. Meanwhile, Morro singled out Soul Archer and began to duel with him. The Archer continued to fire Skreemer arrows, which Morro deflected easily, getting steadily closer as the attacks kept coming. Finally, Morro backed his opponent up against a wall and snatched the bow out of his hand, throwing it out of reach.

"Give up." Morro ordered. "Call of your guards." Suddenly, Morro heard Lloyd let out a startled yelp and turned to see the younger boy barely dodge an enemy's attack. Soul Archer took advantage of Morro's momentary distraction and punched the wind master in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and making him stumble back. The Archer then bolted from the room, muttering something indistinct to Bansha as he passed her. The female ghost, who had been standing at the edge of the battle, blinked once as she processed her superior's words before drawing her sword and fixing her gaze on Morro, who had recovered from Soul Archer's attack and was watching her as she approached. About eight feet away from him, she stopped, her blade held in a defensive position. Morro clenched his fists, making wind swirl around his hands in case she attacked. They stared each other down for a few long moments, and Morro lowered his hands slightly. He didn't really want to fight her. She had treated his injuries and kept him hidden, even though he was, in effect, a criminal. Bansha's thoughts seemed to be following a similar course, since she sighed and slid her sword back into its sheath.

"I don't want to fight you." she let her arms fall to her sides and met his eyes calmly. Morro was silent for a few moments before saying,

"Even though you lied to me and made me hurt my friends..." he stopped the wind around him. "I don't want to fight you either."

"Really?" her eyes widened. "I thought you would hate me."

"No. You did evil things to me and my friends, but I can forgive you. They forgave me." Bansha nodded at his words before looking over at the skirmish to his right.

"Your friends are in trouble." she remarked. Morro followed her gaze to see the other four trapped in a corner, surrounded by ghosts. Lloyd was doing his best to hold them off, but he was obviously weakening. Narrowing his eyes, Morro swept his hands outward and the enemy ghosts were sent flying to the sides by a gust of wind. The ghost boy then ran through the path he had just created to his friends.

"Come on. We need to leave before they recover and get reinforcements." he said, taking Indigo's hand. As they started to move towards the exit, Kai asked,

"What about her?" gesturing to Bansha, who was standing with her hands folded behind her back off to the side.

"Let her be. We need to get home." As the others through left through the front door, Morro paused and turned to the ghost warrior. "...thank you." He then ran after the others, towards the mountain and home.

* * *

 **Allow me a moment to try and guess my readers' reactions.**

 **Angel: YAY! Morro has his memory back and remembers Lloyd and Indigo and he doesn't hate Bansha! :D  
** **Windy: What she said, except Bansha can rot for all I care.  
** **Leb: STAR WARS**

 **I hope those were moderately close to what your reactions are, folks. ;)**

 **Okay, so, I have a working title for the sequel now. "Overload". But if I get anything better I'll probably change it. In other news, today is New Year's Eve and my brother Zak's birthday. Happy Birthday to him. And since I doubt I'll be posting at midnight tonight, HAPPY NEW YEAR! *blows trumpet***

 **In other other news, I would like to recommend a couple authors I like on here. The first is Awesome Disney Wolf Child, or ADWC, who had written a series of stories centering around her OC, Tora (not to be confused with Tara or Cora). The stories are rather crazy (though mine are too lol), and quite a few of them are unfinished, but they are very enjoyable to read nonetheless. :) The second is Morro the Master of Wind, who has written a few stories centering around Morro, Ronin, Chen, Clouse, Garmadon, Soul Archer, Bansha, Ghoultar, and Wrayth. I especially like Beyond the Curse and its in-progress sequel, Second Chances. These stories are part of the reason I don't hate Bansha's guts anymore.**

 **I'll probably be able to post the last chapter of this tomorrow, but you never know.**

 **~FFF**


	8. Chapter 8

**ON THE SECOND DAY OF JANUARY MY PARENTS GAVE TO ME**

 **MORE TIME RESTRICTIONS ON MY INTERNET**

 **So that's fun.**

 **Review Replies(for both Forgotten and the one-shots):**

 **AwesomeDisneyWolfChild: Awesome, isn't it? ;D**

 **KRR: Hey remember back when you said somebody or other one of your OCs was depressed because he lost his boyfriend and you said "don't judge, he's gay"? That doesn't make any sense. The only reason I would judge him was because he was gay, so saying that is... pointless. Whatever. Hi Stan.**

 **Angel: I ended up going with "Return of the Overlord", because the first book started with "return" as well. And the third will too.**

 **Petal: Ohhhh, I thought you were talking about a song called Amnesia. But yep, that one you're talking about would make a good theme for Morro with memory loss.**

 **Ghost Queen: *steals Morro's knives* There.**

 **Maid of Evil: Bansha with sunglasses... lol.**

 **Samantha: You sent two almost identical reviews... and I came up with a title of my own before I saw any of the suggestions in the reviews. Both your suggestions were good, though. :) Do my emojis unnerve you? Sorry.**

 **Leb: Your reviews always make me laugh... most of the time for me it's just two sides of my brain fighting, not three. xD Thanks for the tip about nerf guns. I don't think I'll really need to buy one, since most of my nerf gun fights take place at my church's youth group, and they have a bunch of nerf guns there that people share. I should probably get one anyway. My younger brother has a way better one than me and he keeps beating me in our occasional fight. I don't have a sword, but I do have a pair of nunchucks! Don't fight me or I'll hit you with them. *evil laugh* Yesssssss... school stinks. :P WHY IS MATH IMPORTANT?! That's a great account name, yep. ^ ^ I wish I had some magazines. xD I usually get in trouble when I roughhouse with my siblings, unfortunately. :P When I run out of ammo, I usually hide behind a wall or some sort of shelter until my opponent gets closer. Then I whack then with my bow or gun. lol.**

 **Windy: Yeah. That last chapter was fun to write cause everyone's happy. ^ ^ My brother got a fortune cookie once where the fortune said "Help! I'm trapped in a fortune cookie factory!" and I was like, "WE GOTTA RESCUE COLE!" That's gotta be the funniest fortune I've ever seen. And yes, the New Year's one shot was so cute. It was nice to write something where they're not imminent danger. Staying up is no problem for me either, it's SLEEPING that's difficult. I rarely fall asleep before 1:00 AM these days... oy. You have an email? YAY! My prayers have been answered! You can find my email address on my profile. Well, my work email. I have a personal one that I can email you via my work account. :) I'm glad you like Mordigo so much. Your supportiveness of me makes me happy. Love you!**

 **Ruby: Okie dokie.**

 **Final chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sensei Wu stood in the doorway of the Monastery's training room with his hands clasped behind his back. It was the third day since Lloyd and the others had left. They were a day late. He hoped they were alright. In the center of the room, Clouse was summoning the daily portal. The rest of the room watched in tense silence, all of them (except maybe Tara) hoping that the adventurers would emerge. Once the portal was complete, Clouse stepped away, his fists clenched as he tried to keep the portal stable. They had fifteen seconds before Clouse would close the portal. Twelve. Ten. Seven. Suddenly, Jay tumbled out of the portal, landing on his back on the floor. Moments later, Kai followed. Then Indigo. Then, to everyone's relief, Morro. Lloyd was the last one out, just in time as Clouse let the portal close.

"I hate going through portals." Kai muttered as he sat up.

"Good to see you're all safe. Especially you, Morro." Wu said with a smile as the five got to their feet. Morro nodded, smiling back.

"Sorry we're late." Jay spoke up. "We kinda got captured by evil ghosts and Morro was working with then 'cause he lost his memory and we-"

"Morro lost his memory?" Nya asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He has it back now, though." Kai answered her question. "It's kinda a long story."

"And before we tell it, could we have something to eat? I'm _starving_." Jay complained.

"Sure." Zane nodded. "You can tell us over dinner."

Forgotten

"That went incredibly well." Soul Archer muttered sarcastically, pacing back and forth in his office.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop them, sir." Bansha spoke up from the other side of the room. "But they took out the rest of my men. There were five of them and only one of me."

"It's too bad Ghoultar and I weren't here to help." Wrayth mused. "Then we would have had a much higher chance of winning."

"Yes. What did Chen want you for, anyway? What was so important that he needed two of my best warriors to escort it?" Soul Archer paused his pacing to glare at the chain master.

"Ghoultar's bringing it here now." Wrayth replied. "He'll be here any moment. He was supposed to have been here already." A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, and, at Soul Archer's order to enter, a foot soldier opened it and stepped out of the way. Then Bansha gasped as Ghoultar stepped into the room. In the scythe master's hands was a tray of some sort of dark purple slime, but that wasn't what had surprised her. It was that Ghoultar's entire body was _gray._ Except for his eyes, which were glowing bright purple.

"Dark Matter." Wrayth gestured to the slime, his words snapping Bansha out of her thoughts. "If you touch it, that happens to you."

"...do you just change color, or does it actually do something useful?" Soul Archer asked after a moment.

"It... changes you. Anything the Overlord wants, you do too." the chain-wielding ghost explained. "It should be an effective tool against the ninja."

"Hmm, wouldn't that be nice?" Soul Archer smirked. "To have the ninja working for us."

"Sir..." Wrayth hesitated. "I don't trust the Overlord."

"You met him?" Bansha asked in surprise.

"Yes. He looks... evil."

"So do we." Soul Archer pointed out.

"He looks worse. Anyway, I don't think that he'll have anything to do with us once he takes over Ninjago. He might just kill us all once he has the power."

"He can't kill us. We're ghosts. Besides, we don't want to rule. All we want is to be free of the Cursed Realm. He wouldn't deny us that, would he?"

"I don't know." Wrayth shook his head. "There's no telling what he would do."

"Sir..." Bansha spoke up. "Is the Cursed Realm really that bad? Is it worth helping the Overlord to escape it?"

"Of course." Soul Archer glared at her. "What are you saying? Do you not support our plans?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she shrugged. "Never mind. But, if it's alright with you, I would rather not be turned into... that." she gestured to Ghoultar, who glared at her silently.

"That's fine with me." Soul Archer nodded absently. "Where's Chen?"

"On his way." Wrayth supplied.

"Good. Once he gets here, he can tell us how to get more of this... Dark Matter."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! OH THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

 **So, I've got some news. For starters, my parents are going to turn the laptop I usually write on into a desktop. They're putting it on a desk and plugging it into the wall and saying we can't move it. And because of my "rampant desire for privacy" as my mom puts it, I will not be able to write as much due to the fact that the place they're putting it is directly next to another computer (the one I'm on right now) so the person working on the real desktop computer will be able to see my screen easily. Secondly, school break is over. Which means less time to write. My dad's going back to work, though, so updates might actually speed up until they turn my laptop INTO A DESKTOP. Thirdly, I will be starting RttCR's sequel, Return of the Overlord, sometime later this month after Season 6 is finished. I want to add some elements from that season into it. And yes, you can expect to see Nadakhan. Fourthly, if you haven't already noticed, Season 6 of Ninjago started! Two episodes in and I already hate Nadakhan's guts. Oh well. I'll be trying to catch up on one-shots over the next couple of weeks, so expect to see more of those. And I might even someday update Despair! Wow! Okay. Bye.**

 **~FFF**


End file.
